1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retro-reflective highway markers suitable for assisting drivers at night and during storms and is particularly concerned with such markers that are particularly adaptable for use in climates necessitating snow removal operations where the markers are continuously subjected to being disloged.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, reflecting markers have long been used as a means of delineating the traffic control lines of a highway. Generally, these devices have employed reflectorized tape or a special reflecting assembly and where snowplow operation is necessary a special means for guiding the snowplow blade up over the marker and/or for rigidly attaching the marker to the road surface to prevent the marker from dislodging as the snowplow blade passes over it. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,396,639; 3,587,416 and 4,035,059 for example, each disclose a device utilizing reflectorized tape on rigid base structures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,958 discloses a marker having a resiliently depressible cap and employs a detailed prism reflector assembly.